Runaway
The devastating news of her miscarriage is proving all too hard for Sam to cope with, so she decides to pack her bags and catch the next train out of town, but can Delilah stop her? Our High School is Better Than Yours! Season 1, Episode 10: "Runaway" The train let out a depressed, forlorn hoot as steam spurted from its engine. Darkened reflections of foliage glittered in the slick body of the vehicle, and the baby blue sky expanded above the steam engine’s head, clear and cloudless. Footstep-scarred paths led up to the doors of the old-fashioned carriages, the windows sheathed by ancient scarlet curtains, and in one of the windowpanes, a black cat lay curled up, gradually drifting off into a shallow sleep. Barely any passengers occupied the train, so an eerie silence permanently descended among the seats. Sam looked up at the beautiful vehicle, suitcase trailing behind her back, her hair yanked up in a rough ponytail. The wind ran its fingers through her blonde locks, almost tugging it free from its loose grips. She looked round at the vegetation which encompassed the rails, and yet another sharp pang of unwanted nostalgia attacked unmercifully, making her hand fly to her stomach. Instinct made her want to whisper comfortingly to her womb, but she fought those urges, knowing there was no-one inside of her to hear it. Everything about this town reminded her of the accident, and of the miscarriage. The winding rail tracks, the hills, the sound of a car rolling by. She really did believe that she was going to be happy – that she, Tom and their baby would settle down as a family and live together. Sure, it was just a drunken fling which had made her and Tom sleep together, but she still treasured that moment; she could remember everything – how good it felt. Maybe they were destined for each other. But right now, her dead baby’s father was hanging round with that cheerleader freshman, and by the way they looked at each other, Sam knew nothing could tear them apart. The train cried again, and Sam slung her back over her shoulder and snuck into one of the open doors which lead to the cabins. It was warm inside, warmer than she’d hoped, and rather humid. Oak-panelled corridors enclosed her in, making her feel claustrophobic, but the moment she’d reached a cabin, the nerves disappeared. She flung herself across the padded seats and shut and locked the door, and pulled down the curtain, putting her in a dim darkness. The chattering of the few passengers had now ceased, and the only sound she could here was her chattering teeth and rapid breathing. Her parents would have definitely noticed her absence by now, and were probably sending out search parties to avidly groom the countryside for her probably-presumed dead body. Tomorrow, the principal would announce to her school mates that she was missing, and in the gathered they’d all plaster on concerned expressions and hiss worriedly, but outside of the school grounds they’d howl with laughter and admit they were glad that she was gone. But the person Sam knew her disappearance would have the greatest impact on would be Delilah. Oh, Delilah. She missed her already. She was the one Sam had told about her runaway plots, and had deliberately disobeyed her orders to stay put and move on. To be honest, Delilah had been more like a sister to her than a friend – Delilah was the first to know about sleeping with Tom, the pregnancy, and the miscarriage. Sam rummaged in her bag and drew out her iPhone, before plugging her ears with headphones and scrolling through her music. Eventually, she hit the shuffle button, and immediately “When You’re Gone” began swimming into her ears. Sam couldn’t hold back the tears this time. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes